


Complications

by Marvelfan227



Series: What To Expect When You’re Expecting [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Pregnancy, don’t read if you are going to complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Tony gets worried when you lose a lot of blood during the birth of your first child.





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Wendy and Gary’s birth scene from ‘What To Expect When You’re Expecting‘

 

  


Today was finally the day. Today you were going to give birth to yours and Tony’s first child, a girl you were naming Maria after Tony’s mother who passed away fifteen years ago in a car crash. Tony was happy you were pregnant but was ecstatic when you found it was a girl. He told himself that if he were to have a girl he would name her after his mom. Of course, he asked you if it was ok to name the baby after his mom and you more than happily agreed to name the baby Maria.

Unfortunately, Tony’s happiness was short-lived when Christy, his dad's new wife announced that she was having twins. Even though Christy did everything to make tony like her, tony still hated her and told her his dad would leave her as soon as she hit thirty. When Howard found out about and told him that he was just as bad because you were only a few years younger than his wife.

That sparked an argument about how it wasn’t the same because there was a smaller age gap between the two of you and Howard and Christy. There was a short time when Howard and Tony refused to speak to each other so you and Christy sat them down so they could work things out. You both hated how stubborn your husbands were and after locking them in a room for several hours so they could talk, they finally made up.

* * *

Throughout your pregnancy, Tony showered you with affection and told you he was going to be around little Maria’s life, unlike his father. Tony was also planning on spoiling the baby but you convinced him not to “it doesn’t matter how many toys she has, as long as she has our love.”

That’s also how you convinced Tony to get a normal room at the hospital. You explained to him that it doesn’t matter how fancy the room is because you were just going to be there for a few days “are you sure you don’t want me to upgrade your room? I was walking around while the doctor was checking on you and I bumped into my dad in his and Christy’s room and they are very nice rooms.”

“I’m sure. Having you here with me is more than enough” you smiled at Tony before it morphed into a frown “ow that was painful” Tony let out a small laugh and caused you to glare at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Tony apologized before he helped you sit up a bit so he could run your back “are you sure you don’t want an epidural?”

Letting out a sigh because your contraction went away you replied “I’m sure. I don’t want our baby drugged up when we have her.” Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes because he had a feeling you were going to change your mind.

* * *

Tony was right because five hours into your labor you started begging for the epidural. “I thought you didn’t want our baby drugged up?” tony snickered.

Without a second thought, you slapped tony across his face and shouted:: “TONY GET ME THE JUICE ! ! !”

  


Tony’s eyes grew wide at your action but decided to stay quiet because you were in excruciating pain. “I’ll be right back” Tony replied before he ran out of the room and started searching for your doctor. Luckily for him, he spotted the doctor leaving his dad and Christy’s room. “She changed her mind” Tony huffed out “my wife wants the epidural”.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark but there are six other patients ahead of her” the doctor responded.

The doctor was about to walk away when Howard came out “Dad let me see your money.” Howard handed over a wad of cash and tony ripped it from his hands before he handed it to the doctor. “What about now,” Tony asked.

“Oh look, she’s next” the doctor put the money in his pocket and paged the nurses to meet him in your room.

Unfortunately, when they went to your room to check on you before they could give you the epidural they noticed the baby was in a weird position so they suggested you get a c-section. “We can’t do that. We have a plan that I was going to vaginally deliver this baby. Now give me the epidural so I can give birth to my child.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Stark but that is not going to be possible” the doctor replied and let the nurse know that they were going to perform a c-section so they could set up the operating room.

“It’s going to be ok” Tony tried to calm you down as he held your hand.

A short time later the doctor and three nurses entered the room so they could wheel you to the operating room. Just as Tony was about to follow them, a male nurse walked up to him “oh you need to put these on before you can enter the operating room”.

“Why didn’t you guys give this to me while they were setting up?” Tony grumbled and walking with the scrubs into the bathroom to change before he followed the nurse to the operating room.

* * *

Tony’s anger washed away when he spotted you in the middle of the room. “tony they gave me morphine” you giggled “I love morphine. Can we get some to go?”

“Sure thing sweetie” Tony laughed and walked over to you.

The doctors waited until the morphine really kicked in before they proceeded to perform the c-section. “Ha, those ducks have shoes on” you pointed at the paintings on the ceiling.

“Yes, they do” Tony laughed before he heard the doctor saying the baby was halfway out. Wanting to know what was happening tony peeked over to see what was going on. “Holy shit” Tony whispered as he watched the doctor pull his baby out of your stomach.

“Its a girl” the doctor announced as he cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the nurse so she could clean her.

After a few minutes, the nurse handed little Maria over to tony so she could help the doctor stitch you back up. “Hey princess, I’m your daddy” tony placed a kiss on her forehead before he made his way back to you.

Just as Tony was showing you little Maria you started to zone out. Getting worried tony asked, “what’s going on?”

Instead of getting a response the doctor shouted “She’s losing a lot of blood” the doctor shouted, “get Mr. Stark and the baby out of the room”.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening to my wife?” Tony asked but instead of getting a result he being escorted out of the room with his newborn daughter in his hands.

“We’ll call you when she’s stable” the nurse took Maria away from Tony before she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Tony had been waiting in the waiting room for an hour for an update when he heard Howard’s voice. “Hey, why are you wearing scrubs?” Howard asked as he sat down next to a distressed tony.

Tony’s leg started shaking as he tried to keep his composure “Y/n had an emergency c-section because Maria was in a weird position but y/n starting losing a lot of blood after Maria was removed and-” Tony felt tears running down his cheeks. “Dad I’m scared I’m going to lose my wife” Tony added and finally broke down.

“It’s going to be ok son. Y/n is a tough cookie, I know she’ll make it through.” Howard hugged tony as he tried to comfort him like tony comforted him when Maria died.

There was an awkward silence between them before the doctor came out “Mr. Stark?”

“Yes?” Howard and Tony replied at the same time but Howard immediately apologized and excused himself so tony could talk to the doctor in private. “How’s my wife?”

“Your wife is awake and stable, would you like to see her?” The doctor replied.

Tony just nodded his head yes and followed the doctor into your room where he spotted you holding little Maria. “We have the cutest baby in the world” you tapped Maria’s nose.

“Well duh. She has you for a mom so of course, she’s going to be the cutest baby in the world” Tony laughed as he walked over to you and his held his daughter in his arms. After staring at his little angel for a few minutes Tony whispered: “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily” you replied in a deep voice and caused Tony to burst out laughing. “I’m, serious. I’ll never leave you” you added on before hearing a knock on your door.

Looking over you spotted Howard and Christy who was also in a hospital gown by the door. “Hello ! ! ! I heard you gave birth to your little girl.” Christy waddled her way over to you with Howard following closely behind “what’s her name?”

“Maria” you replied and caused Christy to awe “do you guys want to hold her?”

“Christy can’t, but I certainly do” Howard stepped forward and tony hand Maria over to him. “Good god tony, she looks just like you when you were born” Howard commented and looked up at Tony before he added, “I’m proud of you son, I really am”.

Tony felt himself chock up at Howard’s words because that was the first time Howard ever told him that he was proud of him. “Thanks, dad” Tony replied before Christy’s nurse told her she needed to go back to her room. “I’ll stop by later when Christy has the twins”.

“Ok we’ll see you later” Howard handed Maria back to tony and helped Christy back to her room.

Once they were long gone tony made his way back to you but soon noticed you had fallen asleep. “I love you so much baby girl. You and your mother are my entire world and I’ll spend the rest of my life proving it to you guys” Tony whispered into is sleeping daughters head as he watched the both of you sleep


End file.
